Cool
Hope Change Outfit Dialogue 'Talk' * I want...to go shopping...too... * Owner... Do you...like gardening? * ...*Nod*...*No-d*......Ah... What is it...? * Owner... Tonight... Make dinner with me... * Owner... What do you want...to eat tonight? * Today I'm...playing with Owner... All day... * Looking for someone...to talk to... Owner... * Ahh...Owner...I was just watching...your face * zzz...Owner...that elephant...it's caramel... * Owner... Where are you going...? Ah... Shopping... * *click*...*click*...You have to turn off...the lights * Hey... Owner... Do you mind if I'm...close to you..? * Meow...Meo-... Just now, there was...a cat, over there... * What channel...?...Whatever show you...want to watch is...fine, Owner... * This plant... It's feeling good... Even without words... I can understand it... * Owner... This is a portrait I drew of you...what do you think? Does it...look like you...? * That noise...? The local school's...sports day... I saw it yesterday... Everyone was so fast... Condition/Mood Boosting Options 'Hope Change Scenario 2★' 'Hope Change Scenario 3★' 'Hope Change Scenario 4★' 'Socializing' * ...... Very nice aroma... * ...... Those clothes...really nice... * ...The library is interesting. It looks like they have an event going on. * ............? * .....Next time, let's play together? * ..... This world...is nice...don't you think? * ......Fairy, do you want to go back to the Fairy World...? * .....I don't understand...the human spirit... * Fairy......hello. * The autumn colors...are all red...at the park. Beautiful... * I got a lot of potatoes...persimmons...chestnuts...Want to make pastries together? * ......Hello...Weather's nice...Do you want to go for a walk? * ............Hi...I was sleeping. Nice, cool weather...feels good. * ......Those eyes......very pretty. * Fairy...will you go...watch cherry blossoms...with me...? * Let's walk...outside...since it's...warm... * This place...is decorated with...flowers...Yes...they are...pretty.... * ...? ...I was asleep...? * ......I came to play. * I took...pictures of cherry...blossoms...Take them... 'Socialized' *... Don't be...bored... *...it's warm... so I'm sleepy... *..is the wind...strong? ...your hair...is all messed up... *I can't really entertain, but... *...Fairy...flower petals...on your back... *Fairy...very cute. *...how about...we go now...? *... I still...have some...sit down... *...Come back again? *.......Really? *Is that...fun? 'Recommended' * ......Does this match? * ...pretty. 'Bother' *.........? *...Fairy, welcome... 'Yell' Work ' * .....I'm happy. 'Study * ...Thanks, I'll do a solid job. * ...Here I go. Errand * 'Sleep' * Sleeping **......Good night. **......zzz * up ** .....Morning. 'After Work/Study/Errand' Work ' *I think I overdid it, actually. *Work's done. 'Study * ...finished. * ...it was kinda hard. Errand *......I'm a little worn out. *......I'm back... Nickname Change *...How...do you want me...to call you... >''' Is this... correct? '''> OK, I got your new name down... My Fairy Talk Socializing *Do you like this, Fairy...? I made it. Want to...try it? *and...Owner? What are you...talking about...? *Fairy...you look like you're in a...pretty bad mood... What's up? *That shelf is easy to...tip over...Be careful... *I was planning on...reading a book...at home...today... *....Want to play? I brought some...playing cards... *Want to take a... picture? *Ah, it's so...early... *That's...interesting... *Owner....spoke well of..... *, your room has...a really...relaxing smell... *...Hey. *Um...you want to...play with me? *What's for...lunch today...? *...hungry... *Uh...want to...switch clothes? *...how are you...today? *What's wrong...? *Hey... Condition/Mood/Intimacy Boosting *"...What's wrong, Owner...? **'let's go get something to eat.' "This ice cream...is really good..." ***'in the hot springs.' ***'at souvenirs.' "...Want to...buy something that matches,? **'let's go on a trip.' Socialized *No, it's not like that... *Oh thank you...so much...... *I'm pretty excited...I guess. *...It's kind of...embarrassing... I guess. *...I stayed up...all night..... *Ah...Oh, sorry. *Thanks...want to get a snack? *Uh-huh, this design is cute... *Want to do it...together.....? *I'm not...losing to you today...! *Hey... *...I'm looking forward to it... *...I'm good...what about you, ? *Yeah, thanks for...teaching me...about the Human World. *I've done that before.......Raising animals is...fun *...it's nothing... *You want to...eat this...? *I was just...changing the...flowers... *I'm good... Hope Change Talk *Meow...Meo-... Just now, there was...a cat, over there... *...*Nod*...*No-d*......Ah... What is it...? Letters # To my precious Owner Thanks as always, Owner. With your help I've learned a lot about the Human World... I wonder if we could spend just a little more time together. From Fairy # To my wonderful owner, Owner I was reeealy anxious when I first came here. But having met you and experienced so many different things together... now every day is so much fun. I hope we can spend even more time together, Owner! From Fairy # To Owner, always with me Owner. I'm gonna study as hard as I can. Next time I'll make sure to teach you about the Fairy World. When it comes to information about that place, even I can be of help! So go ahead and ask me any... ah... I can't answer any of your questions after all.... There are many mysterious things in that world, too... Yawn.... Anyways, I look forward to spending more time with you! From Fairy # To my dearest Owner Today I have something that I just have to tell you by letter. If I tried to say it in person I'm sure it wouldn't come out right. If I would've went to someone else's place, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to have this much fun every day. When you first took me in, honestly I was really worried and anxious, but... but now, I'm really, reeeaaallly happy that I went to your place! Owner. I hope we can be together for a long time! Event Dialogue 'Picturebook Kingdom' No data for this event. 'Mechanical Adventure' No data for this event. 'Fairy Zoo' No data for this event. 'Hanami Festival' General (to other fairies) *Watching...cherry blossoms...this beautiful...in the Human World... *I'll start...with that side... *...cherry blossoms... beautiful... *So many stands... *Where are...you going to start...? Stage 1: Before going out *Wanted...to watch cherry blossoms...with Owner... *...I'm happy... the weather... is good... *I'm sure...everyone will...come... It's supposed... to be fun... *Owner...ready? *Let's go...I know...a good spot... Stage 2: At the park *Owner...let's go...inside...? *Many people...love cherry blossoms... *So many...stands...are we going...to check them out...? *Go to my...friends? ...I'd rather...be here with you... *Owner...I'll go...where you want to go... Stage 3: At the shopping district *There are...so many...friends here...there...and there... *This cotton candy...bigger than my face... *Uhm...I can't...eat this much...I get sleepy... *Owner... I'm happy, but...I can't eat...any more... *Uhm...I'm having...fun...thanks...Owner... Stage 4: Looking after a store?! *Huh...the owner...is calling us...? *You want us to help...your stand...? *What do...you think...? If you want...to do it...I'll help *...yeah...okay...I'll take care...of the oden... *I must...put new...ingredients soon... Stage 5: Hanami time *You think...we should call...everyone and...eat it together...? ...okay... *Everyone...is happy...phew... *Cherry blossoms...are beautiful...it's because...they're taken...good care of... *Blue sky...pink cherry blossoms...this scenery...is very important... *I got this...oden ...for looking after...but I can't... eat it all... Stage 6: Let's check Agency food stands *The Fairy Agency... they're doing... all kinds of stands... *A shooting gallery... I don't think... I can do it like Mika though... I mean wow... *Robin's doing... Grab the Yoyo... shall we try it? *Karume's selling... sweet potato snacks? Selling... and eating... is that okay? *Ugh... nope... no. Owner... don't drink Silia's... whatever that is... Stage 7: Stage event time *Spring Beauty Pageant... I wonder... who'll be joining... *Uh... why did they... call my name... ? Owner... did you...? *I'd liked you... to have told me... if you're putting... my name in... *Magic is... amazing isn't it... She's not... using charms like us... is she? *Manzai... is really funny... huhuhu... Stage 8: Riverside sunset * Stage 9: Watching evening sakura * Stage 10: Relaxed walk home *The hanami festival... will continue... for a little while... they said... *So... it's that time... already... *Everyone's... going home... Let's... go home too... *Yeah... it was fun... I'd like... to come again... *I'm happy... I got to enjoy... the hanami... with you... Owner... 'Jewelry Event' General (to other fairies) *A little rest... This seat... so warm... I wonder... if that's the gemstones...? *Just... try to have fun... *So you too... found yourself... in this world, Fairy... *...! ... No... Not that gemstone...! *It's okay... You're owner's here, right?... It'll all be fine... Stage 1: Silia's strange movie projector! *Silia's holding... a movie screening... in her lab...... Wanna go...? *... There are... two open seats... over there... Good ones too... *... I don't like... loud movies... *... The popcorn... it's a very... strange color... *I think I see... a gemstone... inside her projector...... It's beautiful... Stage 2: Lost in a strange new world?! *... ?... The screen... is warping... *... !... Give me... your hand...! *... Are you okay... Owner? ... Phew... *You say... you're sorry, Silia... but...I see you smiling... *I guess... we should go looking... for these Keystone Gems... Stage 3: Sapphire Town *If we wanna go back... we're going to need... those Keystone Gems... *Ah... the radar.... it's pointing that way... *A gemstone shop...? Well... that's convenient... *For free?... I mean... thank you, but... why...? *He let us have it... because I'm cute...? Hmm... embarrassing... Stage 4: Ruby Cave *... Mm... It's hot... Too hot... Must we go in...? *... We have to... We must... We gotta go back... *... I can sense water... coming from... your pack...? *So much water... all coming from... the Keystone sapphire... Amazing... *It's amazing... we found the ruby... Keystone Gem... but... I want to... dry... Stage 5: Lapis Lazuli Road *So many... lapis lazuli... but... the radar is silent... *The radar... it's been turning itself... on and off... for a while now... *The owl says... if we solve one of his riddles... he'll give us... the Keystone... *What gets wetter... and wetter... the more it dries...? *That would be... a towel... right...? Thank you... Mr. Owl... Stage 6: Garnet Tunnel * I wonder... when we'll finally... find our way home... * Night falls... already... * Not afraid... of dark... Not when I'm with you... Owner... * Shh... I think I hear... a knocking sound... coming from over there... * I think... it's trying to tell us... there's a Keystone Gem... right here... Stage 7: Emerald Valley *...? ...we were supposed... to go back where...we came from...What is...this place..? *I'm fine...because you're...with me...Owner... *!...Owner...duck...something is coming... *...this dragon...seems friendly...we can relax... *We got...the Keystone Gem...the dragon...knows the location...of the last one...too... Stage 8: Diamond City of Ancients *...I don't... feel any living things...here... *...I'm sure...that someone...lived here...in the past... *Ah...something...is sparkling...on the throne... *Diamond Keystone Gem...with this...we can return... *Are you...okay...? I never...rode a dragon...before... Stage 9: Use the Keystone Gems! Let's go home! * Let's go...back to...our world... * It was...a fun world...I wonder...if we can...come here again... * ...Silia...you're not...coming...? * Give me... your hand...I don't want...to let it go... * Let's go... towards the light...on the wall...Owner... Stage 10: Back to the Human World!! *Owner...Owner... we're back...in our world... *We came back...I like...this place...the most...after all... *It was...a beautiful world... *...it was...a strange...experience... *We must...be careful...when Silia...invites us... 'Strange Strength' General (to other fairies) * The Central Cities...I wonder what...everyone's powers are... * What is my...special power...? ...I will...tell you if Owner...lets me... * My...charm is...something else...a new...power..? * It's fine...don't worry...this is just...a game... * That said...these new games...are very impressive... Stage 1: At Home * ... Are you up?... This came for you... * I didn't look inside... I don't know... what it could be... * Strange Strength?... A new game... from Fairysoft...? * Introducing... a brand new experience... blur the lines... feel like you're truly there...? * We must be... very lucky... Fairysoft is a big company... Stage 2: To the Event Hall * It looks like... we'll be playing together... Let's do our best... * Is this... the event hall...? It's so big... so, so big... * I didn't expect... so many people... Fairysoft must be... a very popular company... * I heard them explain... in the game... we join a secret agency... * Do I want something... from the gift shop...? No... I'm okay... Stage 3: The Central Cities *The power... to control ice... It looks like... we're sharing it... .. *I think... I've got the hang of it... Little icicles... giant glaciers... Perfect. *A quest...! We have to... stop a robbery... *Ice formation... lift... find target... Fire...!! *Pinned to the wall... by their clothes... I'm glad... no one got hurt... Stage 4: A Secret Deal *It's night already... I didn't think... we were questing... that long... *Hmm?... Is there something... under the bridge...? *What are... two people doing... under a bridge... at midnight...? *I can almost... Ah... Turn all foods.. in the world... into potatoes...? *I think they said... they work for... SJK... We should tell... Commander Kami... Stage 5: Intelligence Gathering *Leave the... information gathering... to me... I know just who to ask... *I asked... Commander Kami... about SJK... *She said... they've been chasing... this SJK... for a while now... *You're right... Owner... They can't... get away with this... *Thanks... for the compliment... but... stroking mt hair... is a little embarrassing... in a spy agency... Stage 6: Infiltrate the SJK HQ?! *This door... has a big J mark... Inside... Ah...! Black magic tools... This is... not good... *Guards... I'll deal with them... You wait over there... *Don't worry... I'm right behind you... Activate ability... Ice shard, ready... *You're in... That's good... Don't worry... I'm next... *Sorry... for worrying you... Don't worry... I iced the door shut... Stage 7: Find the Evidence! *This room... will definitely have evidence... *You check... that desk... over there... *Nope... nope... nope... We must be quick... *... !... I found it... I have evidence... This is all we need... *They most... be onto us... We should... get out of here... Stage 8: Escape!! *I won't... leave you again... When we run... we run together... *It's okay... Remember... we are strong... together... *The exit is this way... Come on... Trust me, Owner...! *I think... we can get to... the roof... We'll leave from there... *We can't... go on... We have to find... another exit... Stage 9: Mission Complete *I can't believe... they were waiting for us... up here... *...! ...Ah!... Our powers... Ability, activate... Ice shard, ready... Hngh... *I... I can't... No more powers... Too tired... Owner... grab that shard... *A helicopter... Commander Kami's...! She came to... help us... *That's it... We won... Let's hit that Logout button... and go home... Stage 10: Logout! *We're back... to the real world... *Owner... It was all... thanks to you... *You had...fun...? Uhm... I had... fun too... *I wonder... if we'll ever... have real... special powers... *But I feel... that we went... a bit overboard... in a few places... 'Green Leaf Carnival' General (to other fairies) * It's almost time... for me to shine... * True... but... life in this world... seems pretty fun too... * Yeah... the girl with the mushrooms?... I saw her too... * I really hope... the Owners all... have fun too... * How's it going... Fairy...? Stage 1: What is the Green Leaf Carnival? * I guess this year... it's being held... in this world... * Oh wait... but, we can't... use charms in this world... * Robin's in charge?... All should... be fine then... * What do you... prepare?... Nothing really... Stage 2: Let's go! * I hope you'll... learn a lot of new things... about the Fairy World... * Where is it... being held...? Show me... the letter... * In a forest... near the Fairy Agency... That is... the perfect place... * ...?... Don't worry... It's not a formal event... not at all... * I think... we're nearly there... Ah... I see others... Stage 3: Arriving at the carnival * Is this place not... too big... for the carnival...? * A carnival in the Human World... It's exciting... * Preparations... are all part of... giving thanks... * Will you... help me prepare... Owner...? * Yeah... we need to... decorate the area... and make the food... Stage 4: Picking flowers and leaves * Where to start... That area is... pretty crowded already... * Hmm... Hey, Owner... Let's try over there... at the back... * Or at least... I thought this is... where the best ones would be... * See... look at that... There are extra beautiful ones... back here... * Owner... what are your thoughts... about the carnival... so far...? Stage 5: Decorating the forest * It's amazing... that we're doing the carnival... with humans too... * Owner... let's help... with the decorations... * Hmm?... Ahh... I forgot... we can't use charms... in the Human World... * If we can't use charms... how are we supposed... to reach up that high...? * Thanks, Owner... If you can't... do something yourself... it's best... to ask for help... Stage 6: Making carnival outfits * Hey... Give me yours... Let's switch... * Owner... are you good... at this kind of thing...? * Don't worry... I can teach you... First, take this... * That's right... then that leaf there... on top of that one... See?... Looks good... * I hope... you like it... Stage 7: Making traditional fairy foods * Owner... any requests...? * You want... the taste of nature... fresh and ripe... Understood... * A salad base... with violets... and pansies... * Here... have a little taste... Delicious...? Really...? Thank you... * Finished... I hope you enjoy it... Stage 8: Green Leaf Ceremony * We most appreciate... this beautiful nature... that give us all life... * And twist... and spin... ♪ * Dancing like this... shows our thanks for nature... * I think it's time... I joined the dance too... I'll see you later... * Owner... only watching me... Huhu... Stage 9: Let's eat! * Owner... Let's get some food... * All this food... reminds me of home... I bet I know... who made this one... * I really recommend... the nectar cake... and the honey pie... * This...? It's a kind of... juice made with nuts... Try it... * *nom nom*... Hmm...? Do you smell something... spicy...? Stage 10: Singing, dancing and having fun * Owner... Robin is on stage... She's going to sing... * Robin's amazing voice... is pretty well known... in the Fairy World... * I guess the carnival... is nearly at an end... * Did you enjoy it...? That's great... I did too... * I really hope... we can enjoy the carnival... together again some day. 'Harvest Festival' General (to other fairies) *You're interested in this... farm work too, Fairy...? *Fairies use magic... but humans use tools... This looks difficult... *Is it really... only one person... managing this entire farm...? *Let's help out... as much as we can... *The farm owner... and Chief Cocoa... are really close, huh... Stage 1: To the farm! *Owner... you're up early... What time did you wake up...? *Morning stretches...? *flex*... I'll join you... *I think I'm ready... for a day of work... *... !... Owner... we have to go... or we'll be late... *And we got up so early... I think... we're still on time though... Stage 2: Listen to the Chief! *The Chief seems... to be pretty good friends... with the farm owner... *If we do really well... we get to take home some vegetables... Let's really try hard... for the vegetables... *... Wear this...? Sure... it certainly looks the part... *I hope this work... will make you appreciate nature... even more, Owner... *This might be... quite difficult work, but... let's do our best, okay...? Stage 3: To the greenhouse! *Shall we try... another greenhouse...? *Owner... let's harvest... from that greenhouse... *So many strawberries...! They really do... grow all sort here... *They really are grown... with a lot of care and attention... These fruits and vegetables... must be very happy... *See, Owner... this strawberry is still green... It's not ripe yet... so we can't pick it... Stage 4: Let's harvest onions! *So many fields... all kept so well... Amazing... *How is it even possible... that the farm owner... manages every single field... This farm is huge.... *Not just many vegetables... but many kinds of each... The farm owner... really is amazing... *Owner... put all the onions... in this basket here... *Hngh... Don't worry... I can carry it... We all have to do our best... Stage 5: Time for lunch! *Mmm... I think it's time for a break... Or even better... Lunch... *Time has really... flown by... I guess... we were having fun... *Or maybe... time's going by so quickly because I'm with you... Owner... *It looks like... the people at the Fairy Agency... made our lunch today... *These onigiri are delicious... you can really taste... exactly who made each one... Stage 6: Let's harvest cabbages! *Next up is... the cabbage patch?... That sounds fun... *Cabbages are surprisingly... difficult to harvest, y'know... They're also very heavy... *Don't worry, Owner... I can carry them myself... *Owner... don't fill the basket too high... we won't be able to carry it... *Do you think... we might find our cabbages... lined up in a supermarket...? Stage 7: Let's try farm machinery! *... How exactly do machines... and nature... work so well together...? *So they're used for... tilling and harvesting and such... I see... *I suppose then... you need a driver's license... to do farm work in this world... *Human technology really is... quite and amazing thing... *I think... this has been... quite a unique experience... Stage 8: Let's harvest carrots! *It's not just... a love of vegetables... but a love of all nature... that really shows on this farm... *Let's work together... first of all... I'll pull up the carrots... *When I get tired... we can switch... I'll gather up the carrots... in these baskets... *Every single carrot... looks really really delicious... The farm owner really knows her stuff... *... This is going well... Look Owner... we've harvested quite a lot... Stage 9: Make a scarecrow! *A scarecrow...? Like those ones... out in the fields...? *You need to... replace all the old ones...? So... how many are we making...? *Tattered old clothes... a straw hat... gloves... stuffed with newspapers... *There... See...? He stands... all by himself... I think he's ready for work... *I did well?... Thank you, Owner... Stage 10: Time to go home! *Night time already... Time really flew by... I guess we had fun... *I can't believe... That the farm owner... manages this entire farm... *Owner... I think the Chief... is calling us... *Wow... we can really take... as many vegetables as we want...? *The Chief said... she's going to stay here... with the farm owner... They are such good friends... 'Summer Getaway' General * ... I'm hungry... Do you have any recommendations... for things to eat...? * ... A gift shop...? Really... Could you please... tell us where it is...? * ... A store, you say... with cold drinks...? * ... Fairy's here too... This place is nice and cool, huh... * ... This is the perfect place... to escape the heat, I think... I couldn't bear the heat... back in the city... Stage 1:It's so hot... * ... Ahh... It's so hot... * ... You want to go... to the Fairy Agency?... It's nice and cool...? * You're right... it's so cool here... Ah, Chief Cocoa... * The Chief's friend... runs a summer getaway...? I wanna go... * Are you ready to go... Owner...? Let's... getaway...! Stage 2:We've arrived! *First the train... then the bus... Let's go... *It's gonna take a while... to get to the guest house... Until then... good night... zzz...... *There are so many trees... which means so much shade... which means it's very, very cool... *We're here... I wonder where... the Chief's friend is... *There are lakes... and ravines... all around the guest house... Stage 3:Check out the rooms! *So this... is the guest house... I'm getting excited... *... This must be... the kitchen...? Something smells great... *Ah... a stove... We shouldn't need it... not in summer... *This bath is... so big... I wonder how many people... could fit in it... *This sofa is so... comfortable... I think I might... take a nap... Will you join me, Owner...? Stage 4:A walk in the woods! *There's nothing better... than a stroll through nature... *So many trees... such fresh air... *I can hear birds... they're singing about summer... *Ah... I can hear... a waterfall, I think... Such a relaxing sound... *Some of these leaves... have different colors... I wonder why... Stage 5:Let's go to the lake! *... No Swimming?... Well... that is a shame... *...We can't swim here... but... how about that river?... Let's go, Owner... *Such a big lake... But you say... there are bigger...? *We can go fishing... in this lake... I wonder if... we'll catch anything... *There are so many fish... Is this a natural lake?... Or does someone manage it...? Stage 6:Let's explore the town! * So many foods... all for sale... all chilled... * ...I see shaved ice... It looks delicious... Can we get some... Owner...? * So many stores... Shall we take a look... Owner...? * ...I see a clothes store... that dress... looks really cute... * ... We should find... a present for Chief Cocoa... to say thank you... Maybe a wind chime...? Stage 7:Glass-blowing Studio *Ah... there's a crowd of people... I wonder what for... *...A glassblowing workshop... Any design you want... Let's give it a try... *... Cups and jewelry... So many different items here... all of them so cool... *... Hmm... This is difficult... Here, Owner... You try it... *... Hmm?... You are good at this, Owner... I'll have to try harder... Stage 8:A traditional street *... So many old houses... So very elegant... *Almost every house... made of wood... It's very relaxing... *... Every house has... a very big garden... I want to take a nap... in that one there... *Ah... what a beautiful garden... Look, over there... it even has a lake... *... This place is very... nostalgic... and relaxing, too... Stage 9:Fireflies! *...There are fireflies... behind he quest house... Let's take a look, Owner... *... So many fireflies... so beautiful... Look at that one, Owner... *Pretty fireflies... I've never seen so many... All dancing together... *... Fireflies like sweet things?... I'll go and make... some sugar water... *A cool breeze... some pretty fireflies... This place is... incredible... Stage 10:Time to sleep... *... This bed is so cool... It feels perfect... after a hot day... like today... *... Today was great fun... I'm looking foward... to tomorrow too... *... Are you asleep, Owner?... Huhu... I'm still awake here... *... I can't get to sleep... Owner... tell me something interesting... *... I think... I'm getting tired now... Good night...... zzz...... 'Summer Festival' General * Stage 1: Let's go to the festival! ' * '''Stage 2: Leo Shrine! ' * '''Stage 3: Food stands! * Stage 4: Goldfish scooping! * Stage 5: Shooting Gallery! * Stage 6: Dinner time! * Stage 7: Watch the omikoshi! * Stage 8: Katanuki! * Stage 9: Raffle time! * Stage 10: Fireworks show! * 'Fairies in Wonderland' General * Stage 1: A Golden Afternoon * Stage 2: Hastily Heading into the Deep Darkness * Stage 3: Shrinking and the Sea of Tears * Stage 4: Growing Big and Small * Stage 5: What the Brown Caterpillar Said * Stage 6: The Duchess and the Grinning Cat * Stage 7: A Strange Tea Party * Stage 8: Croquet with the Heart Soldiers * Stage 9: The Tart Trial * Stage 10: The Dream's End * 'Festival in Fall' General * Stage 1: An Autumn Day * Stage 2: The Fall Festival * Stage 3: Pray First * Stage 4: The Festival Begins * Stage 5: Visiting the Shrine Stands * Stage 6: Yabusame * Stage 7: Huh, What is This... * Stage 8: Autumn Leaf Messenger? * Stage 9: Let's Make Ema! * Stage 10: The Road Home * 'School Festival' General *Hey... You enjoying the festival...? *My friends... They went over there... Want to go? *Hey... Where'd you buy that creampuff? *The haunted house... isn't scary... Probably. Stage 1: An Invitation to Fairy High *... Hey, Owner... Are we... going to the Fairy High School Festival today...? *... This gate... It was made by hand...? ... Amazing... *... Is that, cosplay...? How strange... *Hey, Owner... What do you want to see? I... I want to see that too. Stage 2: Where to Go First? *There are... so many kinds of shops... That smells so good... I'm hungry. *Owner... Can I... eat that crepe? ... Thanks. *There are... a lot of paintings here... The Fine Arts Club...? Stage 3: Welcome to the Maid Cafe! *That's... everyone from the Fairy Agency... They're... running a maid cafe? *... Is this... a maid cafe...? It's kind of... exciting... *I'm... looking forward to... Karume's potato cake... *Those maid outfits... Even Juila and Karume... It really suits them... I wonder... Would it suit me? *Chief... looks really good... in those clothes... Ah... Her face is so red... Does she have a fever...? Stage 4: Romeo and Juliet? *... The Theater Club's performance... is starting... I sort of... want to see that... *Romeo and Juliet... I've read that before... It's a sad story... *Pft... Romeo's mole... That's crazy... *... Wait, wasn't Romeo and Juliet... a sad story...? *That was... very funny... Was Romeo and Juliet... a comedy? Stage 5: Munch, Munch, Munch... *It's almost... lunch time... Owner... what do you want? *sniff* ... That smells good... This is... takoyaki... *I want some... takoyaki... Do you want some too... Owner? *Let's eat... Phew... It's so... hot... *That was good... It was hot... but really good. Stage 6: The Haunted House's Scary Trap? * What should we do... next... Huh? Is there something interesting... over there...? * Owner... What is this? A haunted house...? Are we going in...? * This haunted house is... so dark... I can't see anything... * I'm... not scared. I'm fine... *squeeze* * Finally, we're out... It's a little... too bright. Stage 7: The Fairy High Mini Contest *Owner... That girl looks worried... I wonder what's wrong. *You want me in the mini contest...? Me...? What should I do... *Since you're in trouble... And I want to help... I'll do it. It looks like... you have the clothes... *Owner... I wonder if this suits me... I'm going to do my best... So watch. *The Cool Girl Collection... came in first. I'm a bit... happy... Stage 8: Fairy High Newspaper Hallway Interviews! *Over there... There's a big crowd... What is that... *A curbside interview...? So that's being broadcast live... Wow. *You want to interview me...? Why...? Because I won the mini contest... I see. *The Cool Girl secret... Nothing, really. Even this... Well, everything is just fun... *That interview... I wonder if it was already broadcast... I ... kind of want to see it. Stage 9: Live at Fairy High ✰ *There's a concert... in the gym... I want to check that out... *The Light Music Club split into teams... and is performing like that... Everyone is... all enthusiastic... *Everyone's so energetic... And... everyone has glow sticks... It looks real nice. *Glow sticks... You bought some for me too...? Thank you... They're so... sparkly... and pretty. *Woo... Yay... Concerts are... really fun... Stage 10: Late Night Festival! *Ah, it's people from the concert... They're playing music... What a great school... *The Late Night Festival... Everyone's dancing... Are we going to dance too...? *One, two, three... Spin. Dancing is... hard... *Dancing was... really fun... Ah, look... The person who played Juliet... getting a commendation. *The School Festival was... really fun... I'd like to come again... 'Happy Christmas' General *... Earlier... Santa fell off the roof... I was surprised... *Delivering presents... I'd imagine... children might wake some times... Do you... know a good way to handle that? *At the last house... There were milk and cookies on the table... A thank-you... for Santa... *... Are you done delivering? ... We've both got to work hard. *... A powder that extinguishes fires in fireplaces... It's like magic... This is exciting... Stage 1: Merry--- What's That Sound? *Today is... Christmas... The tree is so sparkly... And pretty... *... All those decorations... They're nice... and really... sparkly... *...There's... so much food... It all looks really good... *Merry Chri...!? ... What a noise... even the earth shook... *... The roof fell in... The decorations are... a mess... Stage 2: Santa's In Trouble... *...! Someone is... under the rubble? We've got to help them... *That person is... Santa? ... Even Santa falls...? *... Did... that reindeer... speak...!? *I see... That reindeer is... Rudolph... Nice to meet you... *... You want me to... deliver presents... instead of Santa? ... Okay... I'll do it... Stage 3: New Santa On The Scene ✰ *... First... I've gotta put this on... Santa's clothes. *... These clothes are warm... And a perfect fit... *... Did... that reindeer... speak...!? *That present bag is... so big... Huh? ,,, It's light... *... The sleigh is equipped... with Silia's navigator... Now it's perfect... Stage 4: Let's Go Fairy Santa! *... Rudolph is... cheering us on... Let's get this done... *... This sleigh... It's so fast... The wind feels nice... *... From up here the Christmas lights are... so pretty... *...Owner, look... A snow festival... How amazing... *Delivering presents... Everyone... should be enjoying themselves... Stage 5: Sneaking on the Rooftop... *... We've landed... Um... Do I go in through the chimney? *...!? ... The weathercock is... talking... Hello... *Ah... There's still a fire... So this powder... will put it out? .... Got it. *... The magic powder... put out the fire... Okay... Now we can go down... *... I'm covered in... soot... I wonder if it will come off... Stage 6: Hello! In The Fireplace *... Pardon me... It's so... quiet... *There's no one here... Hurry, let's deliver the presents... *This silent trumpet... puts them to sleep... How strange. *... I hear footsteps... Did... someone wake up? *... This trumpet... puts children... back to sleep... Stage 7: Keep On Delivering! *... There are so many... kinds of presents... How interesting... Let's keep delivering... *... Make no sound... Go slowly... This is hard... *This child... must really like... soccer... *... This next house... I wonder... what is the child like? *This next child wants... Wow... Lots of candy... Stage 8: The Agency Girls...? *...Looks like... the delivering is done... Time to head back to the the Agency... *... Presents for everyone at the Agency? ... Gotta make sure not to get found out... *... A magic crystal decoration set? ... They're really shiny... What are they? *... Goggles and a toolbox... These... look really useful... *... A nap set... It looks really comfortable... Stage 9: Deliveries Complete... *... The presents are all delivered... Gotta tell Santa... *... Ah... Santa woke up... Good... *Santa... thanked me... The delivering... was really exciting... *Good job... Rudolph and everyone... I'd like to ride the sleigh again... *... Starting the Christmas party again...? I can't wait for the food... Stage 10: Merry Christmas *... Huh? ... I don't see Santa... or Rudolph... *...! It's snowing... Ah... There's Santa... and Rudolph... *... What...? Presents? ... Thank you... Santa... *... Owner... I have a present for you too ... I'm happy to see you smile... *A lot... happened this Christmas... But... it was really fun... 'New Year's Sunrise' General * Fairy... You're also celebrating New Year's... in the Fairy World... * New Year's... is busy... But even though it's busy... I don't hate it... * Fairy... Are you shaking...? Are you cold...? * The animals are all... asleep... Fairy... be careful not to wake them... * The first sunrise of the year... It was so beautiful... Fairy... Did you see it...? Stage 1: New Year's in the Fairy World * ... Owner... You're helping the Fairy Agency? ... Take care... * There's... so much to do... I'll just have to do my best... until Owner comes back... * ... This osechi... It came out so nice... I wonder... is there any food... Owner doesn't like...? * New Year's... in the Fairy World... I can't wait... * Ah... Mika... A kotatsu...? ... Sorry... There isn't one... Stage 2: Kimono Fashion Show ✰ * Hello... Everyone... Ah... Anko... What lovely kimonos... * ... How did... all of these... get brought...? * I can wear one...? But... These cute designs... I wonder if they'll suit me... * If you say so, Owner... I'll try one on. * It looks good? ... Well, I feel... A little embarrassed... Stage 3: Who Are You? *... Wear this too...? Hold on, Chief... I don't... ...? Over there... Who's that...? *What's wrong? ... You've got to... get to Mt. Vela... before sunrise...? *You're a trainee goddess... and this is to become a real goddess...? ... Um... You're going to become a goddess...? *I see... How awful... Since you're lost... I'll... show you the way... *We've got to... get ready... Owner... You hurry up, too... Stage 4: Preparing to Mountain Climb *Mt. Vela... The path isn't hard to walk... But it's probably really cold... *But... We don't need to be extremely careful... I think... *Light clothes are no good... We'll be cold... I'll... lend you my scarf... *... Karume is... all bundled up... She looks like a snowman... *... Owner... Are you ready...? Stage 5: To the Akiha Grove *... The leaves are... frozen... and sparkling... That's where the name Akiha Grove... comes from... *... It got... a little colder... Owner... are you okay...? *Winter flowers... So many are in bloom... Over there... is a lot of snowdrops... They're just like the snow... *This area... is still easy... to walk through... *The lake is frozen... Ah... Mika slipped and fell... Stage 6: Avoiding the Deep Snow Forest *The winter air is... cold... and calming... *... December Strawberries... They are delicious but... they make you... sad... *... This is... the Deep Snow Forest... Julia... That branch... Try breaking... the three-colored branch... *... Whoa... The snow in the tree... is going to fall on someone's head... *Look... flowers... are blooming... How pretty... Owner... But it will go back to normal... soon... Stage 7: Mount Vela *Mt. Vela... All the plants here... are made from ice... *Is that... a flame fruit...? it warms you up, but... it's very... spicy... Ah... Robin...! *... Huh... It's not spicy? ... It was a... fire fruit...? *It looks similar, but... the fire fruit... is very... sweet... *We're almost... at the top... Let's hurry... Stage 8: Finally at the Top! *... We've... finally made it... I'm beat... Right, Owner...? *I'm glad... we made it before sunrise... *... Ah... I... should help... with the tent... Owner, you rest... *... I... made some bentos... How about we eat...? *I'm tired but... coming here with everyone... was fun... Stage 9: First Sunrise! *Ah... Karume... Dried potatoes...? Thank you... Because it's New Year's...? *The sunrise is... so pretty... Ah...! *... The trainee goddess is... shining... Her clothes... changed...? *It seems... she passed her trial... That's good... *The goddess... is going to... send us back home... Owner,,, shall we go...? Stage 10: Happy New Year! *... We're back... Owner... Are you cold...? *There's a party... with everyone from the Agency... Let's go... *Happy New Year... Let's... make this year a good one... *Next year... I'd like to spend New Year's... in the Human World... Of course... with you... Owner... *For some reason... saying it again... makes me feel a bit embarrassed... 'Chocolate Kingdom' General * Making sweets... with magic is... amazing... * I'm making... tiramisu... What are you making... Fairy? * If... you have a good design... I'd like you... to tell me... * You've got to aim... for first place... Fairy... * ... I wonder... is it... hard to make the base chocolate...? Stage 1: What Should Today's Snack Be? * Where... are the books... with snack recipes? * Owner... Which chocolate... do you like? * There are... so many chocolate recipes... This looks good... * How about... this one? ... It reads like a story... * Whoa... The book is... sparkling... It's so bright... Stage 2: Waking up to Find... * Ooh... This is... not the library... Is that house made of chocolate? * Someone's over there... Who are you? I see... Marone... Nice to meet you. * So... you're Marone... And you summoned us... * You need someone to help... with making chocolate... I see... Okay, I'll help. * I know that you're... happy... But you're hugging me so tight... It hurts. Stage 3: The Kingdom's Chocolatier Extraordinaire? * Owner... Let's... make some good chocolate... * Make the best... chocolate... The best? ... What do you mean? * The best of this competition... gets fame... and fortune... I see... * First place in the competition... Heh... That'd be nice. * I'll do my best... So, Marone... Teach me how to make chocolate... Stage 4: Chocolate Spy ✰ * Investigating the enemy? ... That has... nothing to do with chocolate... * This is chocolate... in so many shapes... There's even... shoe-shaped chocolate... * Wow... These stores... All of them sell chocolate? ... Amazing. * Ooh~ ... Owner, are you hungry? ... Huh... Did... Marone's stomach... just growl...? * An empty stomach... is the greatest ingredient... But... if I'm going to make something... I should fill up first... Stage 5: What to Make? * Owner, what are we... going to make...? * Marone, what is it...? Tiramisu...? That cake-like thing... Nice... Let's make it... * Chilled tiramisu is... really nice... If we make some... I'll have to taste it... * Should we make... square... or round tiramisu... I can't decide... * What... ingredients do we need for tiramisu...? I know that the last thing is... you sprinkle some powder... Stage 6: Get the Ingredients! * We need... sugar... Eggs... Um, biscuits...? * Sugar and... granulated sugar... What makes them... different..? * Espresso... coffee...? We can... use this, too... * The eggs... come in different sized... but the yolks are the same... Why... * What a... sweet smell... Ah there are cake... samples... Stage 7: The Grand Competition Begins! * It's our turn... The competition has begun... I'll go get the ingredients... * There's a... time limit... We can't take this... slowly... * Let me... mix the... eggs... I'll... handle the measuring... * Ah... Sorry... I spilt... the sugar... But it's okay... We still have some... * The old is... cool and feels nice... Ah this... isn't the time for that... Stage 8: The Kingdom's Best Is... * I hope... this tiramisu... pleases the judges... * Making this... was fun... I'd like to do it again... * We all worked hard... I'll have no regrets... No matter the result... * It's time for the announcement... I can't wait... It'd be really nice... to win... * Are they... to going to announce... second and third place...? Stage 9: To the Original World * Making sweets was... really fun... Marone... Thanks for inviting us... * I hope that... you'll call for us again... Let's... make chocolate together... * Well then... next time... Marone is going to... come to our world... I'll be waiting... * Saying goodbye is... so sad... Marone... You're hugging me too tight... It hurts... * Take care... Marone... We'll see you again... Stage 10: This is Today's Snack! * Ah... This is... the library...? Looks like we're... back... * Owner... That book is open to... the tiramisu we made... * I want to... eat some more tiramisu... *Owner... Why don't we have... tiramisu for a snack today..? * Okay... Let's get the ingredients and... go home... I can't wait... to eat some tiramisu... 'Fairy Parade' General * Here... I made this balloon... You can have it... If you'd like. * Inflating the... parade balloons... was pretty tricky... But... It was fun. * Fairy... I saw you at... the parade... You were... really great... * My Owner... wasn't in a good mood... But so many customers came... I hope... they'll become happy... * The lights are... so pretty. Fairy... have you seen them? Stage 1: Let's Go! Amusement Park! * I got some... amusement park tickets... from Chief Cocoa. Owner... Do you want to go? * The park's name is... Candy Land... It's pretty close... Should we go...? * Candy Land... Have you ever gone, Owner...? It's close by... I had no idea... * There are... a lot of tickets... So chief and everyone else are coming too... We're all going to the park... It's going to be fun... * I wonder... What kind of rides do they have? I'm not really good with... fast stuff... Stage 2: Sad Amusement Park * Here we are... Candy Land... It's kind of... Quiet... * There are... lots of rides... But none are moving... There's... nobody here... * There's... nobody working in that store... What... What happened here... * There's... someone sitting on that bench... She looks like they're going to cry... Should we talk to her...? * That bear... They look so... sad. I wonder what's wrong... Stage 3: The Reason Is... * Hello... What happened...? You look... So sad... * You... are the owner... of Candy Land? ... I thought you were... a grade-schooler... * Well then... what happened...? A big new park opened... and took your customers... I see. * Well... You seem to have quite the problem... I'd like to help. * Ah... Um... I've got an idea... This should get the customers to come back... Stage 4: Parade Planning ✰ * A way to get customers... Have a... parade through the city... and have it... come back here... That should bring in a lot of people... * The rides... are going to... get some improvements too... I'd like... to ride them later... * Owner... you'll help too...? Hm... Thanks... Let's... do this. * We're going to... split into two groups... The parade group... and the rides group... We'll handle... the parade group... * Silia... is going to make the parade cars... Is that okay...? Stage 5: Preparation Is Important * How... can I help...? Making balloons...? Hm... I'll do what I can... * This machine... blows up balloons...? I see... You put the balloon on here... Push the switch... Ah, it blew up... * Whoa... There was too much air... It blew up... This is... harder than I expected... * Balloons to give out during the parade... Lots of different colors would be... cute. Maybe later... I'll get one for myself... No... It's nothing. * This should be... all of them... I think... this should be enough... Stage 6: Out to the Street! * Now... all preparations are complete... The real deal... starts soon... I should... change... * The lights on the skirt... They spin... and they sparkle... It's very neat... * Does this... suit me...? Good... These colors match you, Owner... I'm glad. * Hoo... Ah... Yeah... Deep breaths... I'm a bit... Nervous... * The parade... is beginning... Owner... Let's go. This is... going to be a big success... Stage 7: Fantastic Parade * There are... so many people here from the town... I'm going to... hand out these balloons. * Here... have a balloon... Great... Everyone seems... happy. * Besides balloons... Candy is being handed out... Nice... * Everyone is dancing... so well... in the parade... They definitely... trained really hard. * All of the crowd... is coming with us... That's good. The park should get... real lively. Stage 8: Illuminated Attraction * We've arrived... at Candy Land... It looks improved... I wonder what they've all done... I can't wait to find out. * Owner... is this... a balloon? You're giving it to me? Thank you... I like it. * The merry-go-round and... Ferris wheel... are so sparkly... They're beautiful. So they put on... illuminations? * Owner... What do you want to ride? I'd like to go on... the merry-go-round... * The merry-go-round is... so sparkly... It's like it's from some dreamworld... This is like... artwork made from lights... Stage 9: Great Success! * I'm glad... that so many people... came. The park owner... must be... very happy. * Just now... a customer came... and thanked me. I feel... pretty good... * This... is Candy Land's... new menu... A potato parfait... I bet that... Karume would love that. * Here... have a bite of my parfait... Yeah... Open up... It's good... Isn't it? * It's gotten... completely dark... Ah... Look... Those lights are... so pretty. Stage 10: Congratulations All! * With this many customers... Candy Land should be... okay. I'm glad... * Ah, it's the park owner... Whoa... Why the hug all of a sudden? Are you... crying...? What's wrong...? * Ah... You're crying because... you're so happy... I'm glad that... I helped to do this. * What's this...? A lifetime pass... So with this... I can come to the park whenever... Wow... * I'll definitely... come again... Let's ride something together that time... Bye. 'Museum of Wonders' General * This museum... is really interesting... * Fairy... you came here too... * Real dinosaur bones... that is... amazing... * I wonder how old... all these fossils are... * ...? What are you looking at... all the way over here...? Stage 1: We've arrived * I've never seen... a museum this big... * This has been here.. for quite a while... I think... * I wonder if... we'll see many fossils.. * I think reception... is over there... Let's go... * Everyone is here... Is this... a Fairy Agency event...? Stage 2: Looking at the exhibitions * I know this one... It's an ammonite... * Ah... I saw this one... in the guide book... * The gemstone is beautiful... They call it... The Goddess Tear... * Which picture... do you like best... Owner...? * ... This statue... is truly beautiful... Stage 3: Phantom Thief Alice...?! * ...?... There's a crowd... I wonder what happened... * Phantom Thief Alice?... She sent a letter?... That isn't good... * There's... nothing to worry about... The museum has... security... right...? * Owner... stay here with me... okay...? * I'll be fine... Owner is here with me... Stage 4: Strategy meeting * I don't care much... for gemstones... to be honest... * We can do it... we can protect... the Goddess Tear... * There is nothing at all... to worry about... This will be... easy... * It will all turn out... for the best... in the end... * It's almost time... for the thief's appearance... Stage 5: Power cut...?! * A power outage... at a time like this... It must be planned... * I really hope... they get the power back on... soon... * This is the perfect chance... for the thief to sneak in... and take the gemstone... * ...?!... Did somebody... just touch me...? * I think... I hear a sound... it's not quite footsteps... Stage 6: The exhibits...?! * The power's back... Owner... are you okay...? * ... Owner... The Goddess Tear...! * She stole the gemstone... and a dinosaur... Amazing... * An amazing trick... an amazing thief... * At least... nobody was hurt... Stage 7: Discussion Time * I wonder... if all the other exhibits... are still safe... * I'm not sure... if this is even possible... for just one person... * Something must have been odd... since long before... the power outage... * Did you notice anything... unusual... Owner...? * We just need to think... if we all work together... we can solve this mystery... Stage 8: The Phantom Thief appears! * Is that... the T-Rex?... It's moving... * It was Silia... of course... She made a lifebreathing potion...? * You don't have... the Goddess Tear, Silia...? * She says... the Goddess Tear must be somewhere... inside the museum... * We have to go... and find the gemstone... Owner.. Stage 9: Find the Goddess Tear! * If we all search together... I am sure we'll find it... * Owner... follow me... I have an idea... * I'll search over there... you search here... * If the Goddess Tear... found it can walk... I think I know where it would go... * Silia is a genius... crazy... but a genius... Stage 10: Got the Goddess Tear! * Chief Cocoa... is really shouting... at Silia... * Here it is... just as I thought... * The Goddess Tear... came back to its home... the Goddess Statue... * I just thought... the Goddess Tear might wanna be... with another goddess... * They said they're gonna... leave the Goddess Tear... inside the Goddess Statue... That's good... Category:Personality